


A Better Morning

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [39]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: FFVI AU. A rough night leads to a better morning in Mobliz.





	A Better Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 22

A thud woke Cabanela. He stared into the darkness for several seconds trying to catch his breath and coming to the slow realization the sound came from him. Hard wood lay beneath him. He was on the floor. He kicked away the rope, wire, no, blanket entangled around his legs. Shapes were dark blobs in the darkness that gradually made more sense as his eyes adjusted. Bed beside him—had he really fallen off?—gramophone, pale shape hanging on the wall—his coat.

The nightmare faded into mingled shreds. This was his room in Mobliz, away from towers and labs and ships. No pain. Full control. He rose, rubbing his arm absently and leaned against the window to stare out. Stars dotted the sky. The moon was only a sliver tonight and growing low.

The decision was immediate. He wrapped his coat around himself, started to reach within himself—just a small flame—and stopped. It was gone. This was better. He briefly considered the lantern by his door and left it. He knew his way and he passed into the front room. Another consideration was given the counter and that too set aside. He needed air.

The garden, his personal project lay on one side of the relic shop-turned his home. Even by starlight it was too dark to make out much, but he knew the flowers were starting to bud and should start blooming any day now.

He lay back next to the garden to watch the sky overhead and let his thoughts wander through Mobliz, the current set of plans, his garden and steadily away from the past, from Vector and from… Figaro. A mental stumble. Maybe one day… a simple tour around a newly rebuilt Mobliz. He could show them the garden and… nothing more. Simplicity. Their path was for them to decide. His place was here.

He waited there until a rosy glow tinged the horizon and the village started to stir into the life as workers rose to prepare for the day. Another day of work. One step closer to seeing Mobliz reborn and another scar removed from the land.

Now was as good a time as any to see to the garden for the morning and he rose, shaking away the unwelcome stiffness that settled into his limbs. His scowl faded at the sight of the flower buds waiting for his care.

“Mr. Cabanela!” The call came as he finished watering. Rhett stood by, a burly man with a good natured smile and in Cabanela’s limited experience, impressive skill in carpentry.

“Mooornin’ baby.”

“Margot’s got a real big breakfast goin’ right now. Told me to go,” he raised his voice to a higher pitch, “fetch that skinny rake of a man before I’m forced to have words.” He shrugged helplessly. “Her words. Gotta warn you she wasn’t too happy about you skipping supper last night.”

“Assure her I’ll be theeere in a jiffy.” Who was he to risk her wrath a second time? He hadn’t meant to miss dinner, but there was a delay in a shipment of materials that would affect the week’s scheduling. A change of plans was in order and one thing led to another until before he knew it time had slipped past him in the old busy way he’d almost forgotten.

Once Rhett left and he tidied himself up he strolled down the worn path. It would be cleaned up in time as well, but for now it was serviceable and there were several higher priority matters to attend to. A small tune came to mind and he whistled as he made his way to the others. All in all it was shaping up to be a good start to a better day.


End file.
